Karkat: Make the voices go away
by Kaffee und Sahne
Summary: Sollux is hearing voices again, and only one troll can take his mind off of them. SolKar. Blood.


**Karkat: Make the voices go away**

_No… stop… we don't want to die…_

_Please, don't hurt us…!_

_Oh Gog…_

_Please… no…!_

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

CG: SOL

CG: FUCKING ENTER KEY.

CG: SOLLUX WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?

CG: I SWEAR TO GOG IF YOU DON'T ANSWER ME I WILL…

CG: WELL I DON'T KNOW WHAT ILL DO BUT YOU WON'T LIKE IT.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

CG: OKAY SOLLUX THIS ISN'T FUCKING FUNNY.

CG: EVEN FEFERI HASN'T HEARD FROM YOU.

CG: I'M GETTING PRETTY FUCKING ANTSY OVER HERE.

CG: JUST SO YOU KNOW.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

CG: FUCK IT I'M COMING OVER.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

TA: ii cant help them kk

TA: ii ju2t

TA: cant

* * *

><p>Karkat marched up to Sollux's hive, glaring up at the glowing yellow windows. He really did not like coming here - his friend's lusus scared the shit out of him – but he had no other choice. Feferi had been messaging him like crazy all day, asking if he knew where Sollux was, that the gold-blooded troll had been online but wasn't talking to her. This was strange for Sollux. Everyone knew that he spent most if not all of his time in front of the computer, creating codes and hacks and viruses galore. To not hear from him at all in a day was worrisome.<p>

The nub-horned troll huffed , annoyed, and continued up to the door of the hive, banging his fist against it loudly.

"Gogdammit Sollux I swear if you're dead in there, Feferi will have my head! And I don't fucking want that!" he exclaimed, stepping back to look up at the windows again. No movement. He bit his lip then went for the door again, only to find it open. Karkat frowned once more and entered the dark hive.

His eyes immediately adjusted to the darkness in the ground level and he located the stairs quickly, jogging up them with a hint of terror cloaking his movements. "Sollux?" he called out. Still no answer.

Eventually he made it up to the level that held Sollux's room. Light was spilling from a doorway into the hall. Karkat bit his lip and stepped forward, rounding the doorway only to find the place in shambles. Well, more shambles than it usually was, considering how untidy Sollux was. Discs and programming books were cracked and torn, strewn across the floor, which was sticky with the mind honey his friend fed his lusus. Cords of all kinds, which were usually bunched together in an organized mess, were tangled beyond repair, most even with copper wire stripped to the core. From inside, he could see the window was shattered. Karkat felt his jaw drop at the state of the room, taking a moment to take in the disarray before locating his friend, who was sitting at his desk chair as if nothing was wrong.

"Sollux what the fuck happened in here!" he demanded, stepping forward carefully to avoid getting too much honey on his shoes. "Dude this isn't funny, what the hell is going on?" he continued. Sollux visibly flinched in his chair, then turned his head to face the other.

The Gemini troll looked starved and tired, his red and blue glasses missing to show the bags under his similarly colored eyes. Blood the same color of the honey dripped down from the corners of his mouth, and Karkat could tell it was from the other harshly biting his lips, which were dark and chapped. Karkat stumbled forward, catching himself quickly, and tentatively reached a hand out.

"Sollux…?"

A sudden breath escaped the other. "I… can't help them, KK. They're calling me… but I can't help them." Sollux's expression became pained. "I can't-augh!" He fell forward, his hands grasping his head as hurt seemed to overcome his body. He dropped from the chair to the floor, grappling around for something to hold onto, and found a broken disc. His clawed hand gripped the plastic tight enough to slice his hand open, spreading honey-colored blood across the floor.

Karkat stood back, eyes wide as he watched his friend struggle. He looked around himself as if trying to find someone to help, but he knew they were alone. Even the honeycomb in the back of the room was devoid of life. The shorter troll pulled his hand back, but reached forward again to place it gently on Sollux's shoulder. The other stopped short, breaths heaving, and sat still for a moment. The silence felt as if it were crushing in around them as the Gemini came to. Karkat set his jaw and reached out to help the other sit up, leaning him back against the leg of the desk.

Sweat dripped from Sollux's forehead, following the trail of faint veins that pulsed in his temples. He lifted a hand to grip Karkat's upper arm for stability; the Cancer troll clenched his teeth when he felt blood soak through his sleeve.

"Fucking hell, Sollux," he muttered, stealing another glance around the trashed room. He was terrified at the prospect of his best friend losing his mind. As he looked back at Sollux, he noticed the golden tears staining his face, and he leaned in to enclose the man in a tight hug. "It's okay, man," he mumbled, making sure to avoid stabbing himself on the other's sharp horns, "It's over, okay? No one needs your help anymore. We're all safe." Karkat felt himself flush as he spoke, knowing that he was acting far from normal, but when your friends are practically killing themselves over hearing voices, you tend to want to do whatever you can, even if it is out of the norm.

Karkat felt Sollux's grip on him tighten, and suddenly the other was burying his face in the Cancer's neck, breathing heavily. His breath hitched. This was way too close.

"KK…"

"Y-yeah?" Karkat held his breath, hoping that Sollux couldn't feel his heart beating wildly against his chest.

"Thanks," came the murmured reply. Sollux's arms held the other closer than before, practically dragging him into his lap. Karkat cursed the blush that stained his cheeks. Fuck this was awkward.

"No problem. Can you let go no-"

He was cut off as Sollux leaned up and kissed him. It was then that he tasted the blood and could tell just how dry and cracked the Gemini's lips were. His heart ached as he leaned in, gripping Sollux's shoulders. After a moment, the injured troll pulled away and pressed their foreheads together.

"Thtay, please, KK. I… I can't hear them when you're talking."

"I'll stay."

"Thanks."

Karkat huffed, touching his nose against Sollux's. "As long as I don't have to see your fucking lusus. It scares the shit outta me."

Sollux shuddered against him slightly, but a gentle smile finally broke through to his features. "Thounds like a deal."

* * *

><p><em>Okay I admit I hate writing trolls. I would much rather make them human than bother with an Alternian-English dictionary. Plus I don't remember a thing that happened when Sollux ate the mind honey SO I pretty much bsed my whole way through this. I dislike canon unless it involves Dave and John and Dirk and Jake and homosexual makeouts.<em>

_If you like SolKar, you have two more fics coming to make up for the atrocity that is this one. _

_I post my work a day ahead on my tumblr, **kitty-cane**. Sometimes I forget to post it here once it's online, so you never know, you may end up getting it a whole week beforehand!_

_I do not own Homestuck in any way except for the cosplays in my closet. :U Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie, and this fanfic belongs to me. Reviews are appreciated, not demanded, and flames will be used to stoke the fire of Mrs Lovett's oven. Or to fuel the sick fires of Dave and Tavbro. Whichever floats your boat._


End file.
